infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Rouge the Bat (Sonicverse)
Rouge the Bat is perhaps the Sonicverse's most notorious thief. She is also a spy, secret agent, saboteur, jewel thief, treasure hunter, and all-around flirt. Rouge tends to spend a fair amount of her time in the Loops teamed up with Shadow the Hedgehog and E-123 Omega as part of Team Dark. It is notable, and more than slightly disturbing, that someone of her questionable (at best) reputation is the voice of reason in this group. Early Loop Activity Rouge's early Loop activity is largely kept to herself, but some deductions can be made about the fused Loops she's had. It is known that she has spent time as Carmen Sandiego (though she has Tails believing that she spent time in the Hellsing Loops instead, a branch of the multiverse the fox is terrified of) and at least one Nanoha-style Loop. Abilities Fused and Variant Loops allow Loopers to gain abilities beyond what would be accepted as normal. Rouge has displayed the following abilities: *'Flight:' Rouge is a strong flier, being able to carry even the hefty, and larger, Omega with seeming ease. *'Spycraft:' Infiltration, stealth, espionage, you name it Rouge is damn good at it. *'Thievery:' Highly skilled, though most of such skills overlap with the previous entry. It is notable that Rouge once replaced Carmen Sandiego for a Loop. *'Black Wave:' A technique Rouge picked up who-knows-where that unleashes a stunning blast of dark energy. *'Intelligent Device:' Named Jeweled Heart, from her Loop with Nanoha. *'Programming Skills:' Rouge isn't a gadgeteering genius, but she is the one who developed the program that would let her robotic teammate Omega turn back into a flicky and exit his robot body in the Loops where he that style of Eggman creation. *'Transformations:' Rouge has demonstrated few transformations so far in the Loops. **'Rouge Woman:' Shortly after Rouge and the others helped get the Megaverse online, it was discovered that the events had left each of those involved with a benign glitch in their Yggdrasil code that could be tapped to transform into their Roboticized Master selves and back. *'Extreme Gear:' Rouge is fairly skilled with the air-powered hover racers known as Extreme Gears and relishes the contests of skill, though she tends to race for prize money more than anything else *'Subspace Pocket:' An ability nearly every Looper learns, Rouge can take an object and "hide it away" from the rest of the world. An item in a Subspace Pocket will remain there even if a loop resets unless the object in question is also Looping. Rouge keeps some of the goods from her favorite heists in there, along with extra ammunition for her non-looping teammate Omega, some spare robot bodies for the same, and the red fedora from her Loop as Carmen Sandiego (which she's managed to convince Tails is from a Loop she spent replacing Alucard). Relationships Shadow: Rouge seems to have something of a crush on the anti-hero. Though this could easily be gratuitous flirting. Omega: Rouge has a bit of a soft spot for the destructive robot. Knuckles: Rouge considers Knuckles something of a rival in the field of treasure hunting and loves to tease him. Dr. Eggman: Rouge tends to take the doctor for everything he's worth and then some. When she deigns to work for him at all. Category:Looper Category:Characters Category:Sonicverse